


Thanks, Pete

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick gets his payback for what happened in the limo.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Thanks, Pete

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sequel for Yourtiredheart. Thanks again!  
> Sequel to "In The Limo"

The moment they got back to the hotel, Pete turned around and pinned Patrick to the door, a grin on his face. "What were you saying about thanking you when we got back here?"

Patrick grinned as well as he slid his arms around Pete's neck. "Well...after the show we put on for the limo driver and you, I think I deserve on, don't you?'

"More than that. I think I owe you." He brushed a long finger along his lover's cheek. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Patrick nudged the backpack with his foot. "The vibrator is in there," he said shyly. "You could...well...you could use it on me."

Pete's eyes lit up. "That's the best idea I've heard in I don't know how long." He let Patrick go and backed away. "Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed," he instructed as he opened the backpack and began digging around in it. "I'll be with you in a sec."

Going over to the bed, Patrick took off his stage clothes and laid them on the nearby chair. "The limo is in there, too," he said as he laid down.

"Found it." Pete looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he gazed at his lover. "God, you're fucking beautiful,' he breathed.

Patrick blushed. "I think you need to borrow my glasses," he commented.

"And I think you're perfect," Pete contradicted as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over Patrick's thigh. "Spread your legs, baby."

Keeping his eyes on Pete, Patrick did as he was asked. "Like this?"

Leaning over, Pete brushed his lips against his. "So hot," he murmured. "You look so hot like this. I can't wait to take you apart."

"And I can't wait to let you." Patrick sighed as Pete coated his fingers with lube and gently worked one in. "Oh...God..."

"I've got you,' Pete said as he turned one finger into two. "You're tight, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's been awhile," Patrick admitted, his eyes fluttering shut. "Oh...there."

Pete twisted his fingers enough to draw a cry out of his lover. "There?"

"Yes! Pete!" Patrick cried out, his hips lifting off the bed. "God!:

"That's it, baby," Pete crooned approvingly. "Sing for me. I want everyone in the world to hear you." Picking up the vibrator, Pete turned it on the lowest setting and placed it against his lover's puckered opening. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Always for you." Patrick moaned as Pete slowly inched it in. "God...that feel so good."

"You look so hot like this," Pete said as he leaned over and kissed him. "So fucking hot."

"Please," Patrick begged, clutching at the bassist's shoulders. "Please, love...fuck me...Pete...please..."

"Beg for it," Pete instructed as he watched. He turned it up a little more, with Patrick crying out in response as he writhed on the bed. "Come on, Pattycakes. tell me how much you want it, or I'll stop."

"No!" Patrick yelled, his eyes wide. "Please, love...don't stop...please." He clutched Pete close, his eyes pleading. "Want it...want you so bad...wish it was instead of...instead of a damn toy."

"really?" When Patrick gave him a frantic nod, Pete took out he vibrator and threw it aside. he got up long enough to take off his pants before getting in between Patrick's spread legs. "Love you...gonna show you how much, baby."

"Love you, too, Pete. "Both men groaned as Pete slowly entered him. 

Pete gave him a hungry, tongue tangling kiss as he began to thrust. "That's it, baby mine," he whispered. "That's it. Come for me. Come all over both of us. I want to see it." He buried his face in Patrick's shoulder. "Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick cried out, shuddering under him as he came. Pete let out a shaky groan of his own as he came deep inside him, Patrick's name a whisper on his lips.

They lay together after, calming one another with gentle touches. Pete lifted his head up enough to brush a kiss against Patrick's parted lips. "God, I love you," he said softly, brushing a hand through the other man's hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah...more than okay." A sated smile crossed the singer's face. "Fantastic. And definitely better than the vibrator." 

"Well, of course I am," Pete said, laughing as he turned the toy off and put it on the nightstand. Cleaning them up as best he could with his discarded underwear, he pulled the blanket over them both as he rested his cheek against Patrick's hair. "Go to sleep, baby," he said as the singer cuddled close. "We've got another show tomorrow." When he didn't get an answer he looked down and smiled.

Patrick was already fast asleep. 

"Sweet baby," Pete murmured, planting one last kiss in Patrick's hair. He was asleep moments later.


End file.
